Katekyo! Hitman Reborn II! Vongola 12
by Dejonru Son
Summary: It's been more then 10 years since Tsuna Sawada became head of hte Vongola family and ow it's his grandson's turn.But does he have what it takes with the battle for the new rings approaching in three months?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Katekyo! Hitman Reborn II: Vongola 12

**Author:**Dejonru Son

**Fandom:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Characters:**OC'S All Reborn Characters

**Rating:**T

**Pairings:**None at the moment

**Disclamer:**I don't own this series.

**Warnings:**none

**Summary:**More than 10 years have passed since Tsuna became the 10th head of teh Vongola Family.Now his grandson is next.But does he have what it takes?

Hitman Reborn II:Vongola 12

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy, the age of 15, walked throughout the hallways of his highschool on his way to the gym.His skin was brown, a trait from his father, and his hair was in a spiked up afro, almost like Yondaime from naruto but it was covered by a do-rag.He tightened it up as he walked through the doors to try out for the basketball team.

----------------------

(Two Hours latter)

"I...don't believe dis shit!" yelled the boy as he looked at the list and saw that he had been cut."I...got cut?" he asked himself.

"Well you really wasn't all dat good." said another guy.

"Tre, shut up."

"Hey it's not my fault you suck in basketball."

"I don't suck."

"No, you fail!"

"Screw you." said the boy as he left the gym.

---------------------------------

The boy stood outside ready to walk home, unknown to him, something was looking at him from the shadows, " It's time to get to work on your grandson Tsuna." said a small child wearing a black suit with a maching top hat and a lizard on his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------

The boy walked down the streets of the town as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring. It held a blue orb in the middle as the rest of the ring was grey."Ma said it's supposed to bring the family luck when we need it.Yeah right." he said putting the ring back onto his finger.This boy was givin the ring when he was only 10.He knew about the Vongola family but never bothered to get himself involved even though his mother, the 11th Vongola leader, still took over to this day.As far as the Mafia wen't he really didn't care.He had training but didn't plan to join anytime soon.Istead of using his mother's position to get what he wanted he meerly brushed it off as too much trouble.

"Hey kid." said the saame child from before as teh boy turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Names Reborn.I'm here to train you to be the 12th boss of the Vongola."

"Ugh, that again?"

"Again?"

"Again?"

"Look, Mom, Gramps, the Guardians, they've all asked me and i've said no 100 times.I counted, so no way in hell." said the boy as he turned around and walked away.

"You know you grandfatehr said teh same thing and look at him now."

The boy stopped and looked at Reborn,"Yeah, looks as if he's 25 and so does grandma.All he does is just sit in a cahir infront of his desk all day now.Not interested."

"But your dad would be proud."

"What do you know?"

"I met your mother this morning and she's told me everything.It's my duty as a member of the Vongola familia to help out the next head.Your father was involved with the Vongola, Tsuna trusted him and gave him his blessings.I'm sure you can become as great as the past leaders."

"...Follow me, you'll need to know where you'll sleep."

"You've made a good decision." said Reborn as he followed the boy down the street."But what's your name anyway?"

"Alan Ryuunia."

"Nice name 12th."

"Don't call me that Reborn."

--------------------------------

(Next Day)

Alan slept in his bed, it was saturday so he knew that he'd be able to sleep in for another five hours."Zzzzzzzz...zzzzz..." BAM" Ouch!" he said falling out of his bed.He looked up and saw Reborn with a frying pan in his hands."What the hell!?" he screamed as he stood up.

"It's time for your training." said Reborn as he pulled out a gun."Have you ever heard of Dying Will Bullets?"

"Yeah.Mom used to hit me with those all the time when she wanted me to clean my room."

"Then you allready have control of them?"

"To a point.But what I really wanna use is those X gloves! I saw gramps use'em in a fight against a mafia boss when I was five.The way he was able to zoom around and all that power.Man if I had a pair of those then i'd be as strong as hell."

"Well let's see how good you do with the Dying Will Bullets first."

"How do we do that?"

"What's the last thing you really wanted to do?"

"Personal."

"We'll see about that." He threw Alan a pill,"Take this."

"What is it?"

"It's a Rebuke Pill.It's like the Dying Will Bullet but you'll be able to focus your energy in a more calm manner."

Alan swalloed the pill and a red flame appeaed on his forehead.His eyes now held a glazed look to them."Okay, now what?" he asked calmly.

"Do the last thing you wanted to do." said Reborn.

Alan jumped out the window and dashed towards his highschool.Reborn followed him and looked at the lizard on his hat," Leon, start making some new X Gloves." commanded the child as the Lizard began to fom a coccon around it's body.

----------------------------------------

(NWS High)

Alan ran into the building and towards the gym.As he burst through the door he notoiced that all action between the basketball team and hte cheerleadears had stopped.A tall basketball player looked at him, "Hey what are you doing here loser?" he asked as he grabbed Alan by teh colar.Only to have his face meet his fist.

As the boy skid back across the floor Alan simply said, "Don't touch me.".He walked over and picked up a basketball threw it into another players face."Let's see.You made fun of me and called me a father-less bastard.So now who want's to go down first?" said Alan with a smirk on his face.

-------------------------------

Reborn approached NWS and noticed a man with short silver hair go into the building with a small black ball."It looks liek something about to start."Reborn noticed a pair on fingerless gloves fall into is hands."Just in time too." he said as he walked trhough the double doors.

--------------------------------

As the unknown man approached the gym he noticed two boy flying through the door."That's the 12th? He don't look like much." he said as he threw the small black ball in his hands.

--------------------------------

The black ball rolled next to Alan as he dropped the last team member."What the?" the ball exploded as Alan was thrown back into the wall.During the confusion the sliver haired man grabbed one of the cheerleaders and left a note."Let's see if you pass 12th.Let's see if your worthy enough to have my protection as you grandfather did mine." said the man as he ran towards the Lakeside

--------------------------------------

**This is my first story so please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Katekyo! Hitman Reborn II: Vongola 12

**Author:**Dejonru Son

**Fandom:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Characters:**OC'S All Reborn Characters

**Rating:**T

**Pairings:**None at the moment

**Disclamer:**I don't own this series.

**Warnings:**none

**Summary:**More than 10 years have passed since Tsuna became the 10th head of teh Vongola Family.Now his grandson is next.But does he have what it takes?

Hitman Reborn II:Vongola 12

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch..." moaned Alan as he stood up.The bomb's effects really did a number on him and the gym as he looked around and saw that the gym was reduced to rubbel."Uh oh." he said before he picked up an sheet of paper."Dear Vongola 12th, I have a hostage so if you want her back alive then come to the lakeside at 3:00pm." he read as he relized what had happened.He never really planned for all of this to happen.And now he had a hostage situation on his hands.

"Looks like your in a bad situation." said Reborn as he appeared.

"YOU!" yelled Alan as he pointed at Reborn.

"You seem to have the control, so here." he said as he handed him a pair of fingerless blue gloves.

"What are these?"

"X Gloves.But these are made especally for you and you only."

"Okay.But i've only got one hour to get to the Lakeside and find this guy." he looked down and saw that he was only in a pair of white boxers and a undershirt."And I can't go lookin like this!"

"Then try this on." Reborn handed him a pair of black pants and a black shirt with a black jacket."Their specially made clothes."

"Why do you get all this stuff?"

"Tsuna gave them to me before I came here.He wanted you to have these things just incase.He also asked me to train you as I did him.But enough talk, you've got to go save someone."

"Yeah." said Alan as he ran off.

"He's got a good head on his shoulders.But he's a bit too rash don't you think?" asked Reborn.It seemed as if he was talking to himself but a man with short black hair walked out from the shadows.

"He doesn't excite me like his Grandfather did."

"Is that so? So what brings you here, Hibari?"

"This." Hibari held half of a small ring in his hands.

"What is that?"

"One of the new rings, well half at least.This is the first new ring, the Mars ring."

"Mars ring?"

"I don't know all the details but we only have half of the new rings.The other half is with the other cantidates."

----------------------------------

Alan dashed towards the lakeside."Where is this guy at?" he said before the flame on his head died out."Damn! Well maybe the gloves will still work."

---------------------------------------

"What's the reason for these new rings?" asked Reborn as he held half the mars ring in his small hands.

"These were made back when the first Vongola boss started out.They were actually prototype rings before the others were created.Tsuna decided that when the battle for the rings start that each team will get two halfs of the real rings and these prototype rings."

"But Alan already has the Ring of The Sky."

"The other cantidate has the prototype of the Sky ring, the Ring of the earth."

"So just how powerful are these prototype rings?"

"They're more powerful than the real rings.That's why they were split into halfs.But you have to have alot of control to bring out the full power."

"So just who is this other cantidate?"

"He's Haru's grandson.Saga."

"Saga...So he's related to Tsuna?"

"Yes.Since Tsuna had a child with both Kyoko and Haru, they branched off.But Saga and his group have their minds set on getting the rings."

"So what are Alan's chances?"

"I'll be light with it, but his chances are slim. 1 percent actually."

"That bad."

"Yes.But on to more matters.I really didn't think Gokudera would go this far."

"Gokudera's back at the base."

"I never said it was our Gokudera.It's his grandson Gokudera the 3rd."

------------------------------

Alan finally appeared at the lakeside and saw the sliver haired man from before and the kidnapped girl tied to a support beam under the bridge."Okay what-ever your name is, let her go."

"Not yet 12th.I wanna see if you've got what it takes to be the head of theVongola family."

"Hey you shouldn't say things like that infront of her!" he said pointing to the girl.He knew her and she would take something like that seriously.

"I am Hayato Gokudera the 3rd.C'mon 12th!" said Gokudera as he pulled out small black marbles and threw them at Alan.As they hit the ground Alan just looked on confused.

"Is that all you got?" he said before the balls exploded.

"Nope, you underestimated me and look what happened! Those small marbles are actually bombs that I can use at any time!" said Gokudera pulling out more bombs.

"Now you tell me.' replied Alan.His clothes had protected him to an extent but he still felt his ribs crack a bit."Okay, i'l just come at you with these." he said as he attempted to activate the X gloves but nothing happened."What the!?"

"You can't even use the X gloves. How pathetic.' he said, throwing the bombs in his hand.

Time seemed to have slown down for Alan as the bombs reached him."[iDamn it! These gloves won't work! Gotta beat this guy![/i' he though as orange flames appeared on the gloves.The orange flame on Alan's head appeared again as he dodged the bombs.

"What the hell!?" yelled Gokudera.He saw Alan walked out of the smoke with three Dying Will Flames.

"So? These are the X-gloves? Not bad at all." he said running at Gokudera.He pulled his fist back and smalled it into his face.

Gokudera flew back and hit the ground head first ."Damn.He's better then I thought." he replied, throwing more bombs.

Alan dodged the bombs and landed a kick into Gokudera's stomach.He then grabbed his collar and threw him into the air.He then slammed his foot into his stomach again adn sent him flying into the ground.

Gokudera coughed up a small ammount of blood and water as he stood up."He's strong. "

Seeing that Gokudera was done, Alan walked over and untied the girl.He looked into her eyes and saw that she was confused, scared, and happy."[IWhy can I see these things? It's like I know that Gokudera didn't mean any harm and that Britnay's okay.[/i" he thought as the flames died out.

"12th," said Gokudera as he walked out of the water, "You are worthy of the title of the next Vongola head.Forgive me." he said as he nealed on one leg.

"Don't worry about it.Something told me that you wern't gonna really kill her." Said Alan as he collapsed."OUCH!"

"12th!?"

"I can't move my body." he said as Gokudera pickedd him up and hauled both of them over his shoulder.

Over on top of a building, a dark figure watched the battle and smirked."12th, you have alot of work to do if you don't wanna die in three months." he disappeared as if he wasn't there in the first place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------

**PLEASE R&R!!!!**


End file.
